The invention relates to a method for training a consumer-oriented application device. Such voice-controlled application devices are becoming more and more abundant, such as in the form of Audio sets, Television sets, Settop boxes, and the like. The present invention addresses the feature of having user-dependent speech recognition in such devices, which necessitates a certain amount of training for a particular user. In contradistinction, user-independent recognition will usually come fully trained. However, combining a user independent trained device with the teachings of the present invention to be disclosed herinafter, will improve the functioning of such system as well. Now, a typical state-of-the-art is represented by U.S. 6,324,507 assigned to IBM Corporation. The reference uses colors to highlight certain displayed text items during the training. The present inventor has recognized however that such training operation would benefit from presenting a comprehensive feedback to a user to indicate a general or overall status of the training level attained. In particular, the inventor has recognized that a maturity status of the animated character could immediately be recognized as broadly representing the training level attained.